


No means no

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Child, Consent, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Beta Read, Really just implied, Talk about consent, They're all cute okay, like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Eiji and Kotaro have a talk about consent when Ash walk on them.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	No means no

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> So i wrote this really fast and i don't know if it's actually good but i wanted to write something on this because i can't really find ff who talks about that stuff. Plus i thought it was cute so here you go !

"So, what do you do if someone tells you no ?"

"I stop !"

"Good ! And if someone tells you that they don't want to do what they were doing anymore ?"

"I stop too !"

"Exactly ! Now, let's see, if you play with someone and they don't know if they want to keep going, what do you do   
?"

"I tell them that it's okay if they don't want to play and i stop."

"That's really good Kotaro !" 

"Am i doing great dada ?"

"Really great sunshine. It's really important that you learn that and that you remember okay ?"

"Okay ! But, why is it really important ? I wanna be good so i wanna understand."

Smiling at his seven years old son, Eiji stroked his black hair with his hand before picking him up and putting him on his laps.

"Well, it's really important because in some cases, peoples can be really hurt if you don't listen and respect their needs."

"Hurts ?"

"Hmhm, you remember when you say you didn't want to go in the pool because you were scared because you couldn't swim and papa said that it was okay and didn't force you to go in with the other kids ?"

"I remember ! I were really really scared then."

"That's right. And that's because papa and dada knew you were scared that when you told us 'no', we didn't push you to do it. We were respecting your choice then."

"Ooohhhh, then, is it because of that, that papa sometimes is scared if we surprise him ?"

Smiling a little sadly at his son, he placed a piece of hair that had fell in his eyes before nodding his head. 

Both of them failed to hear the front door opening.

"Yes, you know now that we have to respect papa's privacy and needs. Sometimes papa doesn't want to be touch and we need to listen to him so we don't hurt him. And it's okay, we want him to be safe right ?"

Kotaro only nodded his head, waiting for his father to continue.

"That's why when someone says 'no', 'don't' or ' i don't want to anymore' or really anything that means that they don't want to, then we need to stop immediately. It's really really important Kotaro, do you think you can remember all of this ?"

"Yes ! Kotaro will remember so no one will be hurt !"

"Good, that's really good Kotaro. You're a good boy."

"Hehe !"

Taking him closer to him, Eiji was quick to hug him loosely so if he wanted to, he could pull himself away at any time. It wasn't just with Ash that he was careful. He also respected his son's privacy and well being. If Kotaro was uncomfortable with something, he was free to express himself and his fathers would listen to him with full ears. 

He was about to pull away when his son did it first, pulling out of his laps energetically.

"Papa ! You're back !"

"Hey Buddy !"

Ash was the one who opened his arms to his son so he would know it was okay for him to hug. Laughing a little, Ash pushed himself up with Kotaro in his arms, smiling softly while kissing gently the top of his head. Eiji quickly pulled himself up too, going to his lover so he could great him.

"Welcome back Aslan."

"I'm home, Eiji."

Smiling tenderly at Eiji, Ash bend down ever so slightly so he could put a tiny kiss on his husband's lips. Looking back at Kotaro that was looking at them, smiling, Ash put him down, staying at his height so he could speak to him.

"Hey sweety, do you think you could go and play in your room for a little bit ? Papa wants to talk with dada about something."

"Oh, okay ! I need to respect your privacy ! Kotaro learnt that !"

"Thank you, you're doing a really nice job."

Kissing once again the top of his head, Ash then let Kotaro run to his bedroom, waiting to hear the door closing before turning to look at Eiji.

"Can we sit ?"

"Of course, go sit on the couch, you must be tired. I'm gonna go make some tea ?"

Nodding his head, Ash looked at Eiji lovingly before pulling him inside his arms for a second, kissing the side of his head before pulling back. As the blond haired man sat on the couch, Eiji was wondering what Ash wanted to talk about. 

Five minutes later, Eiji came back with a tray where there were two cups of tea with sugar and milk on the side. Putting them on the small table in front of Ash, he quickly sat next to him, looking direcly at his husband's green eyes. 

"You want to talk about something ? What is it ? Is there something wrong ?' 

"I heard you talking with Kotaro."

"Oh."

"I... I don't know how to express what i'm feeling right know honestly. I'm... I'm just so happy ? I don't know it's weird..."

"Aslan..."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a really good feeling. Because i know that i'm probably not the best dad. I mean, look, sometimes i can't even stand to be touch by my own son, how fucked up is that ?"

"It's not fucked up and you know that. You were abused Aslan. You were abused for so many years, it's completely fine to not want some things as time pass. It's okay if you don't want to be touch physically by me and it's also okay if you don't want it to be Kotaro either."

"Why ? He's a little kid, i shouldn't be so scared."

"You're allowed to be scared by whatever you want, there's no rules about that you know ?"

Ash only let his head fall down, not looking at Eiji for some time.

"I wish i could be someone else, someone who would not panic when my husband comes to hug me behind my back or doesn't flinch when his son wants a hug withou asking for it first. Sometimes i wish i could be a better husband for you and a better father for Kotaro."

"I would never want someone else to be my partner and i'm pretty sure Kotaro is very happy with who you are."

"Maybe, i don't know."

"You said you were happy when you came back ?"

Taking the smaller man's hand between his own, Ash smiled, remembering the scene he walked in earlier.

"Yeah. I heard you teaching Kotaro about consent and, i don't know, it means so much to me ? I mean, i know about consent, you do too, and we have a child but... Not every one would think to teach that to a small seven years old kid ? It means the world to me that you would take some of your time to teach him that so he would be educate on those things." 

"I tried my best to teach him without using any big words so he could understand it fully and i hope i did a good job ? I think i did but maybe we will have to talk about it once again when he grows up. I want our son to knows about this type of stuff. It is really important for him to understand that 'no' means 'no' and nothing else. I would have had this conversation with him even if your past wasn't like that, maybe not this early i will admit it but i would have. My mom taught me about consent when i were about eleven or so too and i'm really glad she did. I just really hoped that other parents would teach their kids this too. I know some do but that's really only a handful of them. So yeah, i want my whole family to be happy and comfortable so yes, i taugh Kotaro about consent."

"Okay i think i'm going to cry right know."

"What ? No no don't cry ! It's okay, don't cry love."

Pushing away the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes, Eiji bend down to kiss his forehead. It was Ash who initiated the hug they were now in. The blond man wasn't crying but he still had tears in his eyes at the thoughts of Eiji doing all he could for him to be comfortable even after all those years. It made his heart beats so fast he though it would come out of his chest. 

"Do you think i'm a good dad ? Despite what happend to me before ?"

"You're a real-..."

"You're the best papa ever !"

Turning their heads simultaneously, they both could see their son at the entrance of the living room, his plush lynx clench to his small chest.

"Uh-oh."

"Yes, 'uh-oh' indeed young man, you were supposed to be in your room weren't you ?"

"But ! But ! I wanted to make papa happy because he sounded sad a little bit..."

Cooing at him slightly, Ash extanded his arms, asking him if he wanted to come on his laps. The little boy was quick to run and take place on them, fidgeting a little with one of the lynx paw.

"Are you angry at me ?"

"Why would we be angry at you honey ?"

"B-because i listened when i wasn't s'possed to..."

"It's okay, papa and me aren't angry at you."

"But... You just explain all that stuff and i didn't listen papa when he told me that he wanted to talk with dada alone..."

"Aw, don't worry sweetheart, i know you didn't mean it in a mean way."

Looking up at his father with his eyes wide open, he smile a little before tucking his plush closer to him.

"So it's okay then ?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Kissing the top of his head, Ash then hugged his son close to him but not hard so if he wanted, Kotaro could move. 

Thirty minutes later, Eiji stopped talking when he noticed that Kotaro was sound asleep in his father's arms, sucking slightly the end of his thumb. Smiling lovingly, Eiji rearranged his hair that was falling on his face while Ash was just smiling happily, his eyes glistening with small tears. Whispering seemed like a good idea for the time being.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, i just... I really love you two so much and i'm so so happy to be alive and to be able to live and enjoy my life with you and Kotaro. I never imagined i would have a family on my own but look at us now ?"

"I'm really happy too Aslan, so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you Eiji."

Bending just a little, the black haired man pulled his husband in a tiny sweet kiss before kissing his son on the cheek. 

They would have to wake him up later so he could eat and have a bath but for now, just for now, they could enjoy the time being when they were all happy and cuddling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> I was supposed to post two part today but like i said on my twitter, my dog is kind of sick right now and i would like to focus on her for some days ! So the next part of this will be in a bit ! Thanks for understanding !


End file.
